Падшие души
by Starla Blaise
Summary: Альтернативная реальность. Серебряное Тысячелетие и 35 век. Холодная война заклятых союзников Внутреннего и Внешнего Кругов, и борьба за создание Золотого Альянса. Аутеры и иннеры. Земляне. Хэппи энд?
1. Chapter 1

**Падшие души**.

_Серебряное Тысячелетие_

_Макото - 18 лет, розовые волосы, изумрудные глаза, принцесса Юпитера, лидер и принцесса сенши Внешнего Круга, Главная жрица Геи._

_Зойсайт – 23 года, золотисто-рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза, генерал Земли._

_Рей – 18 лет, черные волосы, фиолетовые глаза, принцесса Марса, Маршалл войск Внутреннего Круга._

_Кунсайт – 25 лет, серебристые волосы, серые глаза, Старший генерал Земли, принц Луны._

_Минако – 18 лет, золотистые волосы, голубые глаза, принцесса Венеры, лидер сенши Внутреннего Круга._

_Джедайт – 24 года, золотистые волосы, синие глаза, генерал Земли_

_Ами – 18 лет, синие глаза, синие волосы, принцесса Меркурия, Главный Целитель и Аналитик Внутреннего Круга._

_Нефрит – 22 года, каштановые волосы, синие глаза, генерал Земли_

_Харука – 19 лет, золотистые волосы, синие глаза, принцесса Урана, Маршалл войск Внешнего Круга._

_Мичиру – 19 лет, бирюзовые волосы, бирюзовые глаза, принцесса Нептуна, Целитель Внешнего Круга._

_Хотару – 13 лет, черные волосы, фиолетовые глаза, принцесса Сатурна, Главный Маг Внешнего Круга._

_Сетсуна – 21 год, темно-зеленые волосы, гранатовые глаза, принцесса Плутона, Главный Аналитик Внешнего Круга._

_Серенити – 18 лет, золотистые волосы, голубые глаза, принцесса Луны и Внутреннего Круга_

_Эндимион – 21 год, черные волосы, синие глаза, принц Земли_

_Серенити – 38 лет, серебристые волосы, серые глаза, королева Луны и Внутреннего Круга_

_Берилл – 35 лет, рыжие волосы, фиолетовые глаза, королева Темного Королевства_

_Металлия - ? лет, главный маг Темного Королевства_

**35 век н.э.**

**_Мирей Совиньи – 18 лет, короткие кроваво-красные волосы, изумрудные глаза (Мако), воровка._**

**_Зейн Стэнфорд – 21 год, короткие рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза (Зойсайт), ученик Школы Магических Наук (ШМН), огневик._**

**_Реджина Блейд – 19 лет, черные волосы, черные глаза (Рей), предсказательница._**

**_Кайл Харрис – 25 лет, белые волосы, серые глаза (Кунсайт), принц Хрустального Токио, наследник. _**

**_Миранда Хатчер – 18 лет, белокурые волосы, голубые глаза (Минако), принцесса Хрустального Токио, кузина Кайла. _**

**_Джейсон Джайлз – 23 года, золотистые волосы, фиолетовые глаза (Джедайт), гвардеец короля, рядовой. _**

**_Амели Синклер – 19 лет, длинные черные волосы, синие глаза (Ами), хакер. _**

**_Люсьен Шико – 20 лет, каштановые волосы, голубые глаза (Нефрит), звездочет. _**

**_Кристина Палэ – 20 лет, русые волосы, синие глаза (Харука), ученица ШМН, воздушница. _**

**_Марина Крейн – 20 лет, бирюзовые волосы, голубые глаза (Мичиру), ученица ШМН, водяница._**

**_Хитер Томпсон – 14 лет, черные волосы, лавандовые глаза (Хотару)_**,**_ фрейлина Миранды, баронесса Д'Арк._**

**_Сесиль Кармайкл – 22 года, темно-зеленые волосы, гранатовые глаза (Сетсуна), Главная Советница короля._**

**1**

- Мирей. – Перед лицом появился посторонний объект, частично загораживая подачу света.

- Да, Редж? – Главное, не злить уже далеко не добрую предсказательницу, а то она и так красная вся.

Меня зовут Мирей Совиньи. Я воровка, убийца не по своей воле (жизнь заставила) и почти волшебница. Из Школы Магических Наук меня в свое время с треском выперли. Нет, не за отсутствие Таланта. За лень. Знаю, знаю, это глупо. Учитывая то, что я сирота, тем более, но… я была молода. Не сказать, правда, что я особенно выросла с тех пор… Но магии я продолжаю учиться. Благо, у меня есть друзья их учеников ШМН.

- Мирей, я знаю, что это скучно, но не могла бы ты хоть немного сосредоточиться!

Упс… Реджина Блейд в активном режиме – это страшно. Жители города срочно эвакуируются; женщин, стариков и детей спасают первыми.

Классная у меня подруга, правда?

- Я вся внимание. Так что там с Кайлом?..

_Принцесса Юпитера любила летать. Благо, крылья у сенши пятой планеты вырастали с момента посвящения в воины. Правда, процесс сей отличался наличием зуда, раздражения и боли, причем длилось это «блаженство» не час, не день и даже не неделю, а несколько месяцев. В такие периоды отпрысков монархов оранжевой планеты избегали словно чумы. Вполне даже разумно. _

_- Макото! _

_Она взглянула вниз. Рей. Огненная принцесса Марса, лучшая подруга из представителей Внутреннего Круга. Почему она зовет ее? Вроде девушка готовилась к встрече со свитой незабвенного Эндимиона… _

_- Да? _

_Сама она присутствовать не собиралась. Что может быть общего у принцессы Внешнего Круга с землянами? Разумеется, к принцу Кунсайту это не относилось. Его Мако уважала. _

_- Серенити требует твоего присутствия. _

_Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Казалось, они живут собственной, отдельной жизнью. Или нет?.. _

_Когда красная пелена чуть прояснилась, сенши Юпитера глубоко вдохнула свежий вечерний воздух. Она и не заметила, что все те несколько мгновений не дышала. _

_Серенити. Королева Луны и Внутреннего Круга. Какое право она имеет **требовать**! Белобрысая властолюбивая су… стерва. Мако ненавидела ее. Серенити отвечала ей полной взаимностью, старательно прикрытой заботой и любезностью. _

_- Мако. Ради меня. Аутеры тоже будут присутствовать. _

_**Если появишься ты**. Рей не произнесла эти слова, но они четко прозвучали в задрожавшем воздухе. Зеленоглазая принцесса возвела очи к небу. Земля закрывала пол его пространства. _

_- Хорошо. Только не ждите от меня особой любезности._

- Кайл.

Принц обернулся. Он знал, кого там увидит. Миранда. Кузина. Первая любовь. Говорят, что взаимная, но… Кайл никогда не опускался до вопроса. Все уже в прошлом теперь, когда в его жизнь огненным смерчем вторглась предсказательница.

Серые глаза наследника престола чуть потеплели. Реджина Блейд. Даже ее имя звучало резко. Словно стрела в полете, такая же безжалостная и неумолимая. Настоящая женщина. Его бледные губы дрогнули в подобии улыбки.

Реджи. Его будущая королева.

- Кайл. Постой! – Миранда выглядела так, будто спринтом обежала все дворцовые лестницы: запыхавшаяся, покрасневшая, растрепанная и, тем не менее, прекрасная даже сейчас.

Венерианские корни, что поделаешь.

- Да, дорогая кузина?

Она отпрянула, будто ожегшись обо что-то. Огромные глаза подозрительно заблестели. Нет, не собирается же она…

- Я думала, что слухи лгут. Что **ты** лжешь. – Потрясенно промолвила она. – Как… как такое возможно? Ведь я люблю тебя, Кайл!

Он сохранял каменное выражение лица. Его учили этому с детства. В конце концов, принцам, а королям еще пуще сие искусство требуется как никому другому. Кайл сдал урок на «отлично». Хороший мальчик.

- Все в прошлом, Миранда. Уже несколько месяцев.

И он оставил ее, оставил стоять там, в коридоре, одну. Плотина слез так и не прорвалась. Миранду тоже обучали хорошие учителя.

_Кунсайт чистил клинок, стараясь ни на что не отвлекаться. Получалось плохо, несмотря даже на прирожденное чувство дисциплины. Его младшие генералы с Эндимионом во главе представляли собой грозную силу. _

_- А принцессы? Какие они? – Джедайт, конечно. Вечный бабник. _

_На две секунды можно было бы услышать кашель таракана, если бы не чуть металлический звук трения куска замши с полировальной пылью на нем о двуручник среброволосого принца Луны. _

_- Ну, я видел лишь иннеров. – Дружный разочарованный вздох. – И если бы я не знал Серенити, то точно бы влюбился в одну из них. – На губах брюнета играла легкая улыбка. _

_- Ну? – Нефрит, которому изменило, в очередной раз, казалось бы, каменное терпение._

_- Ами… Тонкая… Хрупкая… Словно шелковая удавка, такая же обманчивая в своей слабости. Невероятно умная даже для меркурианки. Холодная и прагматичная, хотя, подозреваю, не лишенная доли романтичности. _

_Рей. Огненный шквал. Сплошное острие. Но красива, чертовка! Повезет мужчине, что сумеет объездить эту дикую кобылку! _

_Минако… Очень похожа на Сере. Очень. Но не зря именно она является лидером иннеров. – Эндимион задумчиво глядел куда-то вдаль. – Принцесса умеет быть и жесткой и жестокой, сохраняя при этом хладнокровие. Нет в ней мягкости в боевых обстоятельствах. Родную бабушку прирежет, если надо будет… Впрочем, все сенши такие… Вот поэтому, я и выбрал Серенити! _

_Кунсайт продолжал чистить клинок. Ему любопытно будет познакомиться с Венерой. Очень._

Люсьен Шико нервничал. Голубые глаза то и дело вспыхивали языками пламени из-под каштановой челки. Звезды предсказывают нечто странное. Люсьен никогда не сталкивался с подобной вязью предсказаний. Боги, да он готов был поклясться, что не он один!

Придворный звездочет находился в полнейшей фрустрации.

Прошлое переплеталось с настоящим, разрывая полотно будущего, переделывая его на новый лад. И вероятность сия Шико не нравилась. Более того, юноша ее боялся.

- Шико?

Звездочет обернулся. В дверях стояла его помощница, Амели Синклер. Хакер. Компьютерный гений. Говорили, что коэффициент ее интеллекта превышает триста единиц. Что ж, сей факт являлся не последним при учете о принятии девушки на должность. Шико не любил упускать мелочи. Как правило, детали составляют целое.

- Амели, дорогая, - Губы растянулись в хищном оскале. – Тебе предстоит работа.

_- Мне нравиться Марс. Люблю девушек с огоньком. – Джедайт сбросил с плеча невидимую пылинку. _

_Нефрит вздохнул. Его лучший друг в своем репертуаре. Выбрать девушку, даже не увидев ее – это так… так по-джедайтовски! _

_- А ты? Хотя нет, дай сам угадаю! Венера?_

_Шатен отрицательно покачал головой. За несколько часов до разговора он проверял свою судьбу, спрашивал звезды. Венера присутствовала на его ближайшем пути, но предпочтение отдается Юпитеру и… Марсу. Странно. Молодой мужчина никогда не любил слишком эмоциональных женщин. О принцессе Внешнего Круга даже заговаривать не стоит. Они все там презирают Землю. _

_- Меркури. – Покачал головой Неф, молясь, чтоб Джед проглотил ложь: лучше уж так, чем… _

_Он не собирался вынимать ничего не подозревающую жертву из когтей хищника. И Нефрит вдруг подумал, что он не знает, кто какой роли удостоится, Рей и Джедайт._

_Король Иллюзий взглянул на него подозрительно, но промолчал. Он спросит Нефрита потом, когда наступит время. Сейчас от звездочета ничего не добьешься. Уж Джед-то знал!_

- … И тут я ей говорю: «Девушка, я ваш хочу! Смею ли я надеяться на взаимность?», - Фиолетовые глаза Джейсона Джайлза вспыхнули самодовольством.

Его собеседник, невысокий парень в мантии ученика магов, автоматически кивнул, чересчур погруженный в свои мысли, чтобы проявить себя более активно. Зейн Стэнфорд принадлежал к категории огневиков, представители которой попадались все реже и реже. Магия словно реагировала на взгляды народа, весьма пацифистские, к слову сказать. Мало у кого в крови играло разрушение.

- … И тут к нам входит королева Серенити…

Маг вздрогнул. Что только что сказал Джайлз! Он резко вскинул голову, только для того, чтобы встретить внимательный взгляд Джейсона.

Проверка.

- Зейн, если я не ошибаюсь, экзамены у вас послезавтра?

Стэнфорд тяжело вздохнул. В Школе Магических Наук он был на хорошем счету, но, к сожалению, это не относилось к водяникам. На виске рыжего часто забилась жилка, как всегда в период ярости. Ну, какого Металлии, сиим выкормышам Берилл понадобилось устраивать каток именно тогда, когда представители королевского двора явились с очередной проверкой на лояльность и обнаружение Темных! Теперь из-за этих… студентов экзамены им предстояли усложненные, причем вне зависимости от факультета и курса!

- Да. И я совершенно не знаю, чего ожидать от преподов. – Задымившейся сумки Стэнфорд как будто не заметил.

_По площадке для фехтования плавно перемещались двое. Их некогда белоснежные сорочки мокрыми тряпками прилипли к спинам, кое-где на ткани красовались широкие прорехи. _

_- Не спеши, Энди. – Спокойно промолвил один. – Будь внимательнее, не выкладывайся полностью… По крайней мере, без достаточного на то основания. _

_Зойсайт, третий генерал Эндимиона, имел право давать советы: все-таки не зря он получил негласное звание первой шпаги Земли. _

_- Ты говоришь в точности, как Кунсайт. – Прошипел сквозь зубы его противник, стараясь не обращать внимания на очередную царапину, уже окрасившуюся красным. _

_Блондин усмехнулся. В свое время среброволосый генерал и в самом деле обучал его искусству смертного боя. Ясное дело, что это оказалось не единственным, что он подхватил. Кунсайт при всей его холодности обладал завидной харизмой. _

_- Не отвлекайтесь, мой принц. От вашего внимания может зависеть ваша жизнь._

В королевском саду сидела молодая женщина. Ее гранатовое платье водопадом шелка струилось до земли, повторяя очертания превосходной фигуры.

Сесиль Кармайкл занимала при дворе должность Главной Советницы короля Эндимиона. Никто и не догадывался о второй профессии молодой женщины – она являлась и Хранителем Врат Времени, а как таковой она помнила свои предыдущие жизни.

Все повторяется… Хотя… Взгляд узких глаз принял задумчивые оттенки. Марс и Кунсайт, хотя Венера все еще любит Старшего генерала. Другие еще не определились…

Странное время. Время Перемен. Возможно, вседоступность магии так влияет на кармы людей? Сесиль не знала. Впрочем, какая разница? Главное – это построение Золотого Альянса. Все остальное потом.

_- Сетсуна? _

_Девушка обернулась. Принцесса Плутона привыкла быть одна – таково проклятье всех Хранителей Врат Времени: ты не можешь привязаться к человеку, зная его судьбу и то, что он когда-нибудь умрет тогда, как ты обязана жить. Кто-то умудрялся завидовать ей… Глупые. _

_Макото. Ее принцесса. Сетсуна чуть расслабилась. Ей нередко приходилось встречать розоволосую девушку здесь, у самых Врат. Кровь владык Внешнего Круга позволяла многое… И Макото не могла не воспользоваться этим. _

_**Она еще так молода… **_

_- Да, Макото-химе? – Легкий поклон, как и требует этикет._

_Мако вскинула голову, укоризненно глядя на нее: Юпитер не любила официальности… По крайней мере, от людей близких девушке. Сетсуна грустно улыбнулась. Ее химе так не похожа на остальных…_

_- Меня заставили отправиться на этот глупый бал. – Макото скривила личико. – И я хотела бы оказаться там в компании друзей. _

_Бал. Отправная точка. Сетсуна сглотнула. Ее долг превыше всего. Она обязана не забывать об этом. **Никогда**. _

_- А иннеры? – Казалось, даже воздух сопротивляется ей: слова приходилось буквально выталкивать изо рта. _

_Принцесса равнодушно повела плечом:_

_- Сетс, я понимаю лишь Рей, да и то… Они из Внутреннего Круга. Чужие. Непонятные. Про Землю я промолчу, а остальные… Ты знаешь, Венера и Серенити только и делают, что говорят о мальчиках. Меркури вечно занята какими-то то ли математическими, то ли экономическими проблемами, а Рей… Порой я ловлю на себе ее испуганные взгляды. По-моему, она считает меня помешанной на оружии и боевой магии… - Взгляд изумрудных глаз принял вопросительный оттенок. – Но ведь это не так, Сетсуна? _

_Хранитель постаралась принять равнодушный вид. Внешний Круг и его сенши, что следят за безопасностью **всей** системы. Конечно, они воины. Такими их воспитывают с детства. Аутеры просто не знают другой жизни. Разве дано это понять людям Внутренней Системы? _

_Но Юпитер не зря занимал позицию лидера даже среди них. Макото же… была особенной. Воин Защиты. Каково жить, зная, что за твоей спиной вся Солнечная система? Слава богам, Макото еще не до конца осознает это. Она слишком юна для такого груза… _

_Твоя химе не успеет вырасти, - пробежало где-то на границе сознания. Сетсуна старательно подавила мысль._

_- Им не понять нас, девочка. Даже Воину Войны, каковым, без сомнения, является Рей. Они иннеры, а мы аутеры. Мы чужие друг другу. И да, ты можешь рассчитывать на наше присутствие. Я сама предупрежу остальных. _

_Макото вздрогнула. Похоже, она забыла, зачем пришла сюда. Кивнула слегка растерянно и повернулась, чтобы уйти. _

_- Макото? _

_- Да?_

_Сетсуна знала, что поступает неверно, но…_

_- Среди свиты Эндимиона будет генерал по имени Нефрит. Я советую тебе поменьше с ним общаться. Он опасен. _

_Растерянная улыбка сменилась волчьим оскалом. Ухмыльнувшись, Юпитер-химе многозначительно сжала висящие за спиной парные клинки и исчезла в тумане. _

_Вот и все. Сетсуна постаралась сосредоточиться на своем долге. Она надеялась что то, что предсказано, минует их. Но принцесса Плутона не верила в это._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

- Я не советую тебе делать этого, Миранда.

Хитер Томпсон недавно исполнилось 14 лет. Красивая, нет, прекрасная, но чужая… чужеродная. Лавандовые глаза девочки были наполнены нечеловеческой грустью и мудростью, словно на ее плечах держалась вся тяжесть мира, которую она при всем желании сбросить не в состоянии, хотя физически способна на это. Такое странное ощущение долга…

Кстати, то же самое было верно и в отношении Сесиль. Не зря Хитер с ней настолько близко общается, наверное…

- Почему? Я, в конце концов, прямой потомок Венеры, богини Любви и Красоты! Я знаю, что он предназначен мне!

По губам бледной фрейлины пробежала легчайшая из улыбок.

- Знаешь или хочешь, чтобы так и было?

Миранда поперхнулась готовыми вылететь словами. Она не была готова к такой постановке вопроса. Задумалась.

- Я всегда получаю то, что хочу. Я привыкла к этому. Кайл – любовь всей моей жизни, а я – его, хоть он этого и не осознает. Что ж, я не только прощу его, но и помогу понять настолько простую истину. – Губы принцессы сжались в тонкую линию.

_Золотые пряди волос скользили сквозь зубья гребня, напоминая жидкое солнце. На лице принцессы Венеры играла хитрая улыбка. _

_Приезжает Эндимион со свитой. Как интересно… Минако хихикнула. Когда-то она имела счастье наблюдать брата Серенити, Кунсайта, что сейчас занимал пост Старшего генерала Земли. Воспоминание запечатлелось на всю жизнь. Такого красивого парня она не встречала никогда. _

_Интересно, какой он сейчас?_

_Она закрыла глаза, воспроизводя в памяти того Кунсайта, каким он был 10 лет назад, прямо перед его отъездом на союзную Луне Землю. Короткие серебристые волосы, глаза плавленого серебра, высокие скулы…_

_Кунсайт. _

_Минако мечтательно вздохнула. Она покорит его сердце. Правда, есть и другие принцессы… Нет, не может быть! Ами вечно занята какими-то своими делами, научными проектами; Рей мужчин ненавидит и даже презирает; для Сере существует лишь Эндимион; аутеры, две из которых любят друг друга, терпеть не могут землян… О. Кунсайт с Луны… Так… Харука с Мичиру сразу же выбывают. Хотару совсем маленькая. Макото… Вроде в ее вкусе совершенно другие парни… Сетсуна. О ней совершенно ничего не известно. _

_Да, ладно. Если опасность появится, принцесса Венеры ее сметет со своего пути!_

Джейсон Джайлз скучал. Делать было, откровенно говоря, абсолютно нечего. Сегодня, да и следующие два дня на карауле стоит он. Ну, партнер по «добровольной ссылке» не считается, тем более что он ушел выше по коридору проверить, нет ли кого чужого там.

Блондин возвел очи горе. Можно подумать, сокровищнице грозит опасность! Серенити и все ее сенши! Да последний вор посещал дворец лет двести тому назад!

Шорох.

Гвардеец вскинулся. Ему показалось или?..

В следующую секунду в открытое окно, по идее защищенное магией, ввалилась молоденькая еще девушка.

Минута.

Она медленно пытается приподняться. На ее ладонях и щеке набухают густо-алые капли. Рот чуть кривится от боли, выпуская сдержанный стон.

Воровка!

- Стоп! Не двигаться!

Она медленно поднимает на него невыносимо яркие глаза:

- Привет. Ты пришел арестовать меня?

_Королева Серенити производит… какое-то серое впечатление. Нет, красива, элегантна, изящна, но… весь ее блеск какой-то тусклый. Не серебро, а алюминий. Даже неврастеничка Берилл производит лучшее впечатление. _

_Джедайт старается скрыть усмешку, а то не так поймут. Луна, конечно, дружественна Земле, но рисковать все равно не стоит. Да, и перед Кунсайтом не удобно... _

_- Принцесса Луны и Внутреннего Круга Ее Высочество Серенити!_

_Уменьшенная копия королевы, просто волосы и глаза более живых оттенков, плюс наивное выражение личика. Ммда-а-а… Не таким он представлял идеал Энди. Хотя, кому что требуется. Если принцу нравятся простодушные восторженные, вон как засветилась при виде друга, то это не его проблемы. _

_Одуванчик. _

_- Принцесса Меркурия Ее Высочество Ами, Главный Целитель и Аналитик Внутреннего Круга!_

_Синее на синем, стальные нити и бархат. Застенчивая улыбка на бледном личике. Невыразимая хрупкость бриллианта в теле смертной. Хотя… с каких пор сенши включены в число «простых» людей?_

_Гиацинт. _

_- Принцесса Марса Ее Высочество Рей, Маршалл войск Внутреннего Круга!_

_Старательно сдерживаемый огонь, что все равно прорывается сквозь аметисты глаз. Черные змеи волос достигают пояса, оттеняя чуть загорелую кожу. Резкие движения подростка. _

_Крапива. _

_- Принцесса Венеры Ее Высочество Минако, Лидер сенши Внутреннего Круга!_

_Золотой лучик Солнца, почти копия Серенити. Лишь в глазах цвета неба вспыхивает время от времени расчет. Внимательно оглядывает послов. На Кунсайте задерживается на секунду дольше, чем на остальных. Джедайт невольно улыбается. Истинная венерианка. _

_Тюльпан. _

_- Принцесса Урана Ее Высочество Харука, Маршалл войск Внешнего Круга!_

_Резкая. Несдержанная. Порывистая, словно ветер, и изменчивая, словно небо. Даже не старается скрыть ярости и презрения. Скулы заострились, напоминая лезвия бритвы, угрожая прорвать загорелую кожу. Пальцы сжались в щепоть. Полная боеготовность. _

_Гвоздика. _

_- Принцесса Нептуна Ее Высочество Мичиру, Главный Целитель Внешнего Круга!_

_Прекрасная. Божественная. Бесподобная. Гораздо более опасная, чем Уранус, при всей своей внешней мягкости. На губах играет легкая улыбка, к сожалению, не достигшая глаз, что напоминают застывшую в толще льда бирюзу. _

_Магнолия. _

_- Принцесса Сатурна Ее Высочество Хотару, Главный Маг Внешнего Круга!_

_Она не вошла. Принцесса незаметно и неслышно проскользнула в зал. Бледная, почти до голубизны, хрупкая, тонкая… Смертоносная. Огромные глаза, распахнутые навстречу новому… _

_Нет. Джедайт ошибся. Распахнутые глаза открыты, изучая, наблюдая, делая заметки. Они - будущие жертвы? Вполне возможно, если учитывать враждебность Внешнего Круга. _

_Хризантема. _

_- Принцесса Плутона Ее Высочество Сетсуна, Главный Аналитик Внешнего Круга!_

_Красное на смуглом в обрамлении зеленого. Узкие глаза бесстрастны. Посох держит в руке, словно оружие. _

_Красива. Прекрасна не так открыто, как, скажем, Венера, Марс или Нептун. Нет, прелесть Сетсуны надо разглядеть. Но не его тип. Джедайт в последний раз окинул взглядом Хранителя Врат Времени. _

_Мак. _

_- Принцесса Юпитера и Внешнего Круга Ее Высочество Макото, лидер сенши Внешнего Круга!_

_Девочка. Настороженная, любопытная и… полная ненависти и презрения. Мягкие волны нежно-розовых волос собраны в практичный хвост. На лице горят двумя чистейшими изумрудами холодные глаза воина._

_Почему именно она лидер Внешнего Круга? Девочка. Даже Сатурн кажется старше рядом с ней. _

_- В случае чего, Юпитер – ваша основная цель ликвидации. – Раздается шепот стоящего рядом Кунсайта. _

_Почему? Она ведь совсем не опасна? Девчонка. _

_Джедайт ничего не понимал. _

Девочка шла по коридору. Стук ее каблуков разносился далеко вперед. Хитер Томпсон спешила. Сейчас ее химе находится в опасности. Хитер не знала, откуда взялась странная уверенность, да и не важно это. Сейчас главное – предотвратить возможное убийство принцессы Юпитера.

Она помнила свое прошлое. Пусть отрывками, клочьями когда-то целого, но в памяти они сохранились.

Воин Разрушения; Главный Маг Внешнего Круга; Хотару, принцесса Сатурна; третья по силе сенши Системы. Впрочем, ее прошлое имя ничего больше не значило – в этой реальности ее зовут по-другому.

И остальные… В какой-то момент она с удивлением обнаружила, что живет рядом с бывшим Старшим генералом Земли, Венерой и Плутон, за глаза зная о существовании Марс. И Сесиль… Леди Кармайкл все поняла. Хранитель Врат Времени не может не знать о прошлых жизнях.

- Леди Томпсон? Баронесса, я прошу вас остаться на месте! Перед вами опасная… воровка.

Она вскинула лавандовые глаза, не по-человечески мудрые для ее возраста. У окна, опираясь окровавленной рукой о стену, стоит девушка ненамного старше ее. На лице ее растянута мрачная ухмылка. Из короткого пореза на щеке медленно, уже останавливаясь, течет темно-красная жидкость.

Химе.

- Леди Томпсон?

Она, наконец, обращает внимание на говорившего и делает крохотный шаг назад от неожиданности. Джедайт!

Секунда.

Хитер, взяв себя в руки, натянуто улыбается:

- Хорошая служба, гвардеец…

- … Джайлз, миледи баронесса. Джейсон Джайлз.

- … Я думаю, что ты должен отвести преступницу к леди Кармайкл, поскольку начальник службы охраны несколько занят на данный момент.

Откровенно говоря, она имела весьма слабое представление о делах барона Тайдеса.

Гвардеец перевел взгляд с Хитер на воровку. Взгляд на мгновение стал задумчивым.

- Спасибо, миледи. Да, так будет лучше всего.

Хитер улыбнулась.

_Хотару встала за троном Макото. Ей не нравились Луна, ее странные жители, королева Серенити и вообще Внутренний Круг в целом. Девочка скучала по просторам родной планеты, которую покидала довольно редко. Беззаботные же местные жители угнетали ее. Принцесса должна защищать их, но при близком знакомстве хотелось взмахнуть Косой Безмолвия и… _

_Она скучала по Внешнему Кругу, где даже «изнеженные» нептуняне умели орудовать оружием в случае необходимости. _

_- Ваши Высочества! – королева Луны картинно постучала крохотным молоточком по не менее мелкому гонгу. – Сегодня я хочу объявить о двух важных событиях. _

_Хотару почувствовала напряжение подруг. Разве не прибыли они на помолвку Серенити и Эндимиона? Что же тогда второе?.. _

_- Разумеется, все вы знаете о помолвке моей дорогой дочери Серенити с принцем Эндимионом. – Королева ласково улыбнулась белобрысой девушке с идентичными своим оданго, занимавшей малый трон рядом. – Но не все из вас знакомы с ним. Позвольте же представить вам Его Высочество Эндимиона, принца Земли, планеты Внутреннего Круга!_

_Дружный вздох. Волны то утихающего, то повышающегося шепота. И взгляды, обращенные на принцесс Внешнего Круга. _

_Воздух тронного зала ощутимо запах озоном. Сетсуна, всегда спокойная, слава Кроносу, успела положить ладони на плечи виновниц перемен – Мако и Харуки. Правда, сенши Плутона получила вполне объяснимый разряд тока, но, к счастью, фатальных последствий не последовало – лишь к озону добавился знакомый «аромат» горелых волос. Хранитель Врат Времени невозмутимо провела кончиками пальцев по приобретенным локонам. _

_Ничего. Пройдет, по опыту Хотару, в крайнем случае, через день. _

_- Ее Высочество Макото имеет возражения? – Серенити вздернула вверх почти бесцветную на фоне бледной кожи бровь. _

_Теперь за плечи Юпитер-химе ухватились все принцессы Внешнего Круга. _

_- Я думаю, у нас еще будет время обсудить мое мнение, Серенити. – Макото не выдержала, многообещающе усмехнулась, отчего королева Луны крупно вздрогнула. _

_Хотару внезапно почувствовала усталость. Этот картинный прием, устроенный лишь ради объявления о вхождении Земли в Альянс, утомлял. Ей нужно побыть одной. _

_- А теперь, уважаемые, я прошу нас извинить. Долгая телепортация… - Харука за спиной говорящей Мако хрюкнула от сдерживаемого смеха. – Измотала нас. С вашего позволения, - Мрачный взгляд окидывает всех. – Мы удаляемся в отведенные Внешнему Кругу апартаменты._

_Слава Кроносу, все кончено. Хотару спокойно заняла свое место за Сетсуной и молча отправилась сквозь тихие ряды придворных. _

_- Масато, а почему не прибыли королевы? – Шепот слева. _

_- Потому, Хиро, что у планет Внешнего Круга нет королев. Принцессы не доживают до положенного возраста. А остальные правительницы отправились на Кинмокусею по каким-то своим делам._


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Амели Синклер устраивала ее жизнь. Компьютеры, книги, лаборатории… Что еще нужно девушке, глядящей в будущее?

Ничего.

Она сидела на своем рабочем месте, слепо уставясь в экран монитора. Как и почти всю свою жизнь. Как… как интересно и многообещающе для молодой девушки! Вырвался тяжелый вздох. Амели откинулась на спинку стула. Она никогда не чувствовала себя ущербной. До некоторого времени.

Ее босс, Люсьен Шико, не принадлежал к многочисленной среди своего пола породе ловеласов. Слава Серенити. Но… девушки обращали на него внимание, не могли не обращать. Амели слабо улыбнулась.

Она любила звездочета. Чувство незнакомое, порой сводящее с ума, заставляющее еще сильнее сжиматься, делаться крошечной и незаметной, прятаться в свою «раковину» поглубже. Но хакер ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Она его любила.

- Мисс Синклер, вы там не уснули?

По просторному залу прокатилась тень ее смеха.

- Нет, господин Шико, просто задумалась.

Глаза Люсьена весело засверкали. Он на очередное мгновение оторвался от телескопа:

- Что ж, в следующий раз, когда «задумаетесь», храпите погромче, чтобы я мог различить эти два совершенно разных времяпровождения! И попрошу побыстрее, Амели. – Он внезапно сделался серьезным. – Судя по всему, наша работа очень важна.

_Вечер. В черном небе загораются первые звезды. Огромный шар Земли приобретает оттенки индиго. Лунный Дворец возвышается величественной громадой над зеленью сада. _

_Взрыв. _

_Дикий вопль. _

_И еще один. _

_Встревоженные птицы взлетают ввысь. Лепестки зацветшей, было, сакуры дождем осыпаются на землю. _

_- Ваше Высочество, извините, пожалуйста!_

_Ами с досадой и сожалением оглядывала шипящие и пузырящиеся лужи на полу. Ее эксперимент по созданию универсальной отравы от паразитов накрылся медным тазиком. В который раз. Принцесса Меркурия обреченно вздохнула. Здесь, на Луне, желанный покой ей только снился. У нее совершенно отсутствовало личное время со всеми этими балами, светскими приемами и посольскими миссиями в другие системы. _

_- Да? _

_Служанка, голубоглазая блондинка с туповатым лицом, что обычно для большинства местных женщин, испуганно глянула на нее:_

_- Королева Серенити просила напомнить вам, что бал в честь помолвки назначен уже через два часа!_

_Выражение лица Главного Аналитика Внутреннего Круга приобрело кислый оттенок. Еще **целых** два часа! Но луняне затрачивали на приготовление иногда по несколько суток. _

_Сумасшедшие. _

_Что ж, наверное, она действительно немного увлеклась. Все-таки надо произвести на гостей хорошее впечатление. Ами же представляет собой «лицо» планеты Меркурий!_

_- Никому ничего не трогать. – Бросив на служанку «взгляд», она вышла из отведенной ей лаборатории. _

_- Не вижу в происходящем ничего смешного. – Голос рыжеволосой женщины, все еще привлекательной, несмотря на свои 35 лет, отличался вполне логичной сухостью. _

_Ее собеседник, высокий брюнет с какими-то «смытыми» чертами лица, продолжал смеяться. _

_- А ты представь себе реакцию Внешнего Круга на самовольное поведение Серенити! Все-таки Серебряный Альянс не зря называют так, а тут временный председатель вытворяет такое без согласования со стороны других монархов! _

_Берилл, королева Темного Королевства, лишь равнодушно пожала оголенными плечами. Юмор своего Главного Мага она не понимала и, откровенно говоря, не старалась этого сделать. Металлия был странной личностью, «белой вороной» даже среди своих. Что она могла сделать, кроме как использовать мага в своих целях?_

_- Ты думаешь, аутеры сорвутся? – Ее вполне устраивал такой вариант: принцессы Внешнего Круга должны поубивать многих прежде, чем их удастся остановить. _

_Берилл усмехнулась. **Если** их удастся остановить. _

_- Вероятность невелика. Соотношение вспыльчивых и спокойных сводится как два к трем. Но не думаю, что королева Внутреннего Круга так легко отделается. – Глаза брюнета блеснули расчетливым огнем. _

_- Да, твоя интрига удалась. – Вынуждена была признать Берилл. – Но я ожидала более масштабного результата. Ты как никто знаешь, как я хочу уничтожить Альянс. Он напоминает мне бельмо в глазу, которое, увы, удалить кажется невозможным. – Женщина с омерзением встряхнулась. _

_- Я придумаю что-нибудь, моя королева. Обязательно. _

- Ты знаешь, до такого не додумалась бы даже я!

Марина Крейн, первая красавица Школы Магических Наук, а по совместительству – водяница, тяжело вздохнула. Ее близкая, **очень** близкая, подруга с факультета Воздуха была права. До такого не додумалась бы и Кристина Палэ, официально ненавидящая комиссии. Как-то, вроде года полтора назад, ее заподозрили в склонности к Темным Искусствам… Мстительная блондинка запомнила это, кажется, надолго, если не на всю жизнь.

- Кристина, прошу тебя, перестань оскорблять мой факультет.

Та лишь тряхнула русоволосой головой:

- Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что твой факультет мне, честно говоря, до фени. Другое дело – его студенты.

Марина возвела очи горе. Вообще-то она также относилась к числу студентов-водяников, но возражать Палэ в таком настроении не стоит, поскольку на каждый твой аргумент девушка найдет свой ответ.

- И представь себе, я знаю выход из данной ситуации. У меня есть план.

Кристина Палэ – это катастрофа в маленьком масштабе, что уж говорить о Кристине Палэ с планом!..

- Мы украдем ответы на вопросы теста. Сегодня ночью.

Тишина комнаты, воцарившаяся, было, секунд на пять, взорвалась смехом. Крейн смотрела на подругу недоверчиво. Выкрасть ответы!.. Бред. А что, если их поймают?

- Ты можешь предложить свой план? – Темно-русая бровь взлетает вверх.

И самое абсурдное заключалось в том, что план у Марины отсутствовал напрочь. Разве что…

- Мирей? – Изящные пальцы поправляют аквамариновый локон.

Блондинка лишь махнула рукой:

- У нее Заказ на сегодня.

_Мичиру не могла не заметить косые взгляды, бросаемые на нее и на Харуку. И даже трудно сказать, кому досталось их больше: ей или Уранусу в мужском наряде и латах. Принцесса Нептуна лукаво усмехнулась. Жители Внутреннего Круга явно не привыкли к однополой любви. Впрочем, своим тоже потребовалось какое-то время на адекватное восприятие. _

_- Химе? – Постучавшись, Нептун вошла в апартаменты Юпитера. _

_Посредине комнаты стояла главная жрица Геи. Легкое платье зеленого шелка было скрыто под тяжелым плащом, сшитым из грубо обработанного холста. Лицо, как знала Мичиру, несмотря на опущенный капюшон, спрятано за маской. _

_- Ты собираешься проводить ритуалы и здесь?_

_Изумрудные глаза упрямо вспыхнули за тонким деревом. Жрица резко сбросила капюшон, открывая взгляду нежно-розовые волосы, заплетенные в подобающую ее сану косу. _

_- Я обязана, Мичиру. И на Землю я все-таки отправлюсь. Как я могу не посетить родину моей богини?_

_Мичиру недовольно покачала головой. Обязанности Макото в качестве главной жрицы Геи не приносили ничего, кроме беспокойства. Но химе упорно не желала отказываться от сана. И ритуалы, жестокие и откровенные, продолжались и продолжались… _

_- Хорошо. Но, химе, не сегодня. Пожалуйста. _

_Маска летит на пол, катится по мягким коврам, наконец, заваливаясь в угол. Лицо принцессы Юпитера пылает. _

_- Я до сих пор не желаю отправляться на сей дурацкий бал. Из-за лунных ритуалов я пропустила сегодня тренировки по фехтованию, магии, не говоря уже о долге жрицы. Но, не беспокойся, Мичиру, все будет в норме. Я только прошу тебя помочь мне подготовиться. Вы, нептуняне, явно разбираетесь в подобных вещах на генетическом уровне. _

_Зал был огромен. Стены, расписанные золотом и серебром, уходили ввысь, к стеклянному куполу, сквозь который просвечивали звезды. Яркие, словно бабочки, в своих нарядах перемещались придворные, разговаривая, смеясь, сплетничая. _

_- Принцесса, можно пригласить вас на танец? – На нее пристально смотрел золотоволосый генерал Эндимиона. _

_Рей он не понравился сразу. Впрочем, как и почти все мужчины. Этим к тому же, не повезло родиться землянами. О, нет, принцесса Марса ничего не имела против планеты в целом… Но все качества «сильного», как они сами себя называли, пола, казалось, сконцентрировались на представителях нового члена Альянса. _

_Высокомерные свиньи._

_- Разумеется, генерал. Такая честь для меня… - Просто огромная…_

_Генерал, кажется, его звали Джедайтом, танцевал неплохо. И разговаривать любил. О себе. Рей старалась мило улыбаться, делая вид, что внимательно слушает. Довольно привлекательный блондин интереса для нее не представлял. _

_- Ваше Высочество, можно пригласить вас на утреннюю прогулку по саду. Или куда-нибудь еще по вашему выбору?_

_Принцессе Марса захотелось рассмеяться прямо в лицо сему самодовольному мужлану, возомнившему о себе Аматерасу знает что. Кто он такой, чтобы так запросто… Она принцесса Внутреннего Круга, в конце концов! _

_- Боюсь, генерал, разница в нашем социальном положении не позволяет мне ответить вам положительно. – И сладко улыбнувшись, благо музыка закончилась, она направилась в сторону разговаривающих в сторонке Ами и Серенити. _

_Джедайт же, натянуто улыбаясь, быстро прижал покрасневшую от ожогов ладонь к бедру – эмоции Рей проявляла в свойственной марсианам манере. _

- Позвольте узнать, чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

Кристина вздрогнула. Голос она не раз слышала в коридорах и столовой ШМН. Не считая собственных кошмаров, разумеется. Благо, в последнем она не была одинока – страшные сны с участием обладателя голоса видели многие во главе с самим ректором.

- А что уважаемый адепт Стэнфорд в свою очередь делает в столь поздний час у стен Школы? – Марина ничем не выдавала напряжение: голос ее оставался скучающим и прохладным, словно это они застали Зейна за попыткой взлома системы сигнализации родного учебного заведения.

Стэнфорд ехидно усмехнулся. Воздушнице захотелось если не бросить в сие самоуверенное лицо какое-либо действенное проклятье, то врезать уж точно. Она не терпела подобного отношения к себе и своим друзьям.

- Вообще-то я думал, что я один такой «гениальный» в нашей шарашке, но вижу, что дело обстоит противоположным образом. Решили узнать ответы завтрашнего теста?

- Надо же… Наш признанный умник, «гордость Школы», оказался читером! Теперь с тобой все ясно, Стэнфорд. – Настала очередь Кристины ехидничать, правда, не прерывая дела – аккуратного взлома системы.

- Палэ, о твоих умственных способностях я никогда высокого мнения… Стой, стой, уж и пошутить нельзя! – Рыжик чуть отступил назад, сжимая в ладонях по пылающему файрболу. – Я остаюсь лучшим учеником Школы, ведь есть еще и практика, воздушница. Как бы я мухлевал там!.. Во всяком случае, перейдем к делу, наконец. Предлагаю вам свою помощь, раз уж Металлия или Серенити столкнули нас здесь. Общая цель и все такое… Сами же понимаете, что три головы лучше двух. – Окинув их взглядом, Зейн Стэнфорд решительно шагнул к Кристине. – Дай я попробую.

Блондинка переглянулась с водяницей. План вылился в нечто новое. Никто не мог предсказать появление нахального адепта, умника, чье поведение вызывало головную боль всего профессорского состава, не говоря уже о многострадальном ректоре. Что ж, со знаниями Зейна, учащегося на курс выше, шансы повышались.

Почему бы и нет?..

_На землян Харука смотрела как на личных врагов. Особенно, на генералов принца. Наглые выскочки смели окидывать Мичиру и химе абсолютно похабными взглядами. Приходилось разрываться между двумя девушками весь вечер, стараясь поочередно танцевать так, что даже тренированный воин почувствовала некоторое изнеможение. _

_- Харука, не надо. – В какой-то момент рядом оказалась Сетс. – Они обе взрослые девочки. _

_Принцессе Урана захотелось расхохотаться. Взрослые!.. Ладно, Мичиру, да, но химе! Вон, уже успела позволить себя увести в круг танцующих высокому шатену-генералу. Землянину. Харуке захотелось дать ему… или ей рукоятью Космического Меча по лбу. _

_**Если сопротивление бесполезно, расслабься и получай удовольствие**. Уранус постаралась, впрочем, присматривая краем глаза за генералом и Мако. _

_Не удивительно, что она не заметила заинтересованного взгляда одного из остальных генералов, бросаемого в направлении зеленоглазой химе аутеров_.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Утро Зейна Стэнфорда началось с сокрушительного столкновения с незнакомой девчонкой в одном из коридоров Школы. Видимо, сие досадное происшествие и определило всю динамику дня ученика факультета Огня.

Нет, нет, экзамены прошли блистательно, как, само собой, теоретическая часть, так и неизбежная практическая – все-таки боевой маг растет! Но в остальном… Зейн мрачно выпустил в небо струю пламени, едва не поджарив пролетавшего мимо голубя.

Во-первых, он познакомился-таки с девчонкой. Даже не рыжая, а какая-то красноголовая ведьма устроилась на факультет Воздуха, продолжая, если верить слухам, когда-то прерванное за поведение обучение. Кое-кто, правда, предполагал, что дело заключалось в ленном отношении к занятиям, но Стэнфорд склонялся к первому объяснению. Характер Совиньи показала в первый же перерыв, когда кто-то окрысился на Крейн с водяного факультета. Нет, к агрессивному поведению Палэ в таких случаях все привыкли, но кто знал, что в ШМН поступила ее «дальняя родственница»? Никто не удивился, когда новенькую, накидавшую в коридоре маленькую гору обидчиков, вызвали к директору. Изумились тогда, когда Совиньи перепоручили «гордости Школы», т.е. ему, Зейну Стэнфорду. Потрясение огневика было трудно представить. Рыжий до сих пор чувствовал себя не на высоте.

Во-вторых, ему кое-что удалось узнать о Мирей Совиньи. **Воровка**. Джейсон успел рассказать ему о ночном происшествии во дворце и о странном решении леди Кармайкл. Его «удача» не перестает приводить в изумление, по меньшей мере.

В-третьих, они с Совиньи возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда. Впрочем, последнее не удивительно.

_- Как оказалось, принцесса Марса слишком… темпераментна для меня. _

_В ухмылке Зоя странным образом перемешались ехидство и изумление – Джедайт не имел привычки вот так открыто признавать поражения на любовном фронте. Даже странно… Если только синеглазая зараза чего-то не задумала… _

_Проследив взгляд блондина, он понял единственное – весь спектакль рассчитан на Кунсайта. В очередной раз попытается поддеть Старшего генерала на предмет отсутствия интереса к прекрасной половине человечества? Зой едва сдержал широкий зевок. Как же ему все это надоело, прости Аматерасу! Если бы не… Щеки полыхнули жаром. Зеленоглазая бестия, украдкой глянув на друзей: не заметили ли, покраснел еще больше, что вообще-то было ему более чем не свойственно. Так вот, если бы не… В общем, младший генерал давно бы уволился в звездные странники, наплевав и на долг перед Эндимионом, и на ожидающий дома трон. _

_Причина же крылась в нежной принцессе Меркурия, портрет которой ему довелось увидеть несколько лет назад. Ледяная лед… Жаль, ему так и не удалось станцевать с ней вчера – Ами отговорилась усталостью. _

_- И что? – процедил из-за книги Кунсайт, которого болтовня подчиненных здорово отвлекала._

_Почему-то Джед с Зоем решили обсудить свои «подвиги» или же отстутсвие таковых в случае Джедайта именно в той беседке, где пристроился среброволосый генерал. Уходить не хотелось – Кунсайту здесь нравилось, поэтому оставалось лишь испытывать собственные выдержку и терпение, надеясь на то, что земляне, наконец, оставят его в покое! _

_- А то, что милейшей Рей требуется тот, кто «остудит» ее без риска для себя и окружающих. – Синие глаза Джедайта невинно уставились в серые. – Ты, Кунсайто-сама!_

_Внезапно Зойсайт понял, что тихая садовая беседка сейчас лишится одного из своих качеств, а именно перестанет быть тихой. Возможно, место ее обитания также пострадает. Ничто не вечно под… чем бы то ни было, когда дело касается Кунсайта и Безмерного Хаоса. _

_Зеленоглазый генерал тугодумием в жизни не страдал. И не теряя ни доли мгновения, Зойсайт исчезает в появившемся портале, а ему вслед несется волна дикого до инея на парадной форме холода – второй «специальности» брата Серенити. _

_- Сере много рассказывала о вас, принц Кунсайт. Или… - В дверях библиотеки стояла Минако. – Вы привыкли к обращению «генерал»?_

_Принц Луны задумчиво оглядел девушку с ног до головы. Да, она заинтересовала его еще с рассказа Эндимиона. Да, она красива, умна и обольстительна. Кунсайт внутренне позволил себе усмехнуться. Он видел армию поклонников Минако на балу в честь «помолвки Эндимиона с Серенити». И вот эта юная сердцеедка хочет его?_

_- «Генерала» будет достаточно, Ваше Высочество. Или мне называть вас Венерой?_

_Минако не выдержала – улыбнулась. Впрочем, ей никогда не нужно было скрывать свои чувства. В определенной степени, разумеется. Кунсайт даже почти позавидовал девушке. _

_- Говорят, вы владеете секретом управления Безмерным Хаосом?_

_Не просто будущая королева и сенши, но и лидер иннеров. Пытается застрелить нескольких зайцев одним выстрелом. Видимо, не знает, что такие «охотники», как минимум, получают от лесника по их хорошеньким личикам. Как максимум? Сами оборачиваются добычей. _

_- Возможно._

_- Не сочтите меня нахалкой, Ваше Высочество, но не преподадите ли вы мне несколько уроков? – И без того прекрасное лицо озарила невинная улыбка._

_Глаза генерала сузились. Принцесса Венеры была кем угодно, но не наивной девочкой. _

_- Как-нибудь потом, принцесса. Вы же понимаете, что сейчас у меня просто нет времени. _

_Солнечная бровь взлетела высоко вверх. Взгляд небесных глаз уперся в книгу. _

_Кунсайт предпочел этого не заметить._

- Ваша сестра опасна, принц.

Кайл резко обернулся. Лавандовые глаза фрейлины оставались серьезными. Хитер Томпсон. Почему… Какого Металлии она?..

- С чего вы взяли, что я должен быть осторожным с Мирандой?

- Потому что никакой катастрофе не сравниться с разгневанной женщиной. Тем более теперь, когда она знает о вас и Реджине.

- Она решила угрожать мне? – Уголок губ принца насмешливо приподнялся. – Через вас, баронесса?

- Она не моя химе, чтобы иметь право приказывать мне. Я просто предупреждаю вас. Миранда опасна.

Не ее принцесса? Кайл ничего не понимал. Да, и эти слова об опасности… Нет, он хорошо знал свою кузину. Эта маленькая хищница действительно могла натворить много всякого… разного.

Настораживала подобная забота о его благополучии со стороны девочки, с которой он никогда даже словом не обменялся. Стоит проверить баронессу.

Странно снова возвратиться туда, куда тебе, казалось бы, путь заказан. Глядишь на все это новыми глазами.

«Приятно познакомиться. Мирей Совиньи. Воровка».

Я слышу сплетни шепотом за спиной. И они это знают.

За что меня так ненавидят здесь!

- За то, что ты родилась, Совиньи.

На долгую секунду закрываю глаза. Зейн Стэнфорд. Мой «опекун» в стенах Школы. Рыжая зараза, которая «возлюбила» меня с первого взгляда. А я привыкла отвечать тем же. По жизни полезнее. Меньше проблем. Про другую щеку пусть поют всякие пацифисты и сторонники старой политики нео-королевы Серенити Первой, а у меня жизнь волчья, и если совершу ошибку, то не пощадят, а горло нафиг разорвут.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, Рыжий.

Лицо парня перекосилось: он терпеть не мог, когда его называли подобным образом. Я, разумеется, не могла такого не заметить. Мммдя-я-я… Какая я противная, когда захочу.

- Ты знаешь, мой друг Миша потерял свой бумажник. Ты его случайно не видела?

Что ж, он также не брезгует наступать людям на любимые мозоли.

- Во-первых, я и не знала, что у тебя есть друзья. Во-вторых, пусть спросит у вахтерши. Говорят, она нашла утром какой-то настолько тощий кошелек, что чуть не выкинула его на помойку.

А в-третьих, я разместила в Интернете «его» объявление о поиске пары среди геев, «которые не бояться причинить немного боли». Но об этом Стэнфорду знать вовсе не обязательно.

_Боевая арена не была пуста. Высокая девушка в зеленом костюме старательно отрабатывала свои навыки на чучеле. То, не умея протестовать, лишь укоризненно моргало глазами-пуговицами, приделанными когда-то маленькой еще Серенити. Клинки-близнецы же отрабатывали свое дело, отчего утренний туман то и дело пронизывали яркие вспышки._

_- Принцесса. _

_- Генерал Нефрит. – Не оборачиваясь, девушка нанесла особенно сильный удар, срезав пол туловища чучела._

_Изумленный присвист._

_- Смею надеяться, что не меня вы представляли на месте этого бедолаги. Как вы узнали мой голос?_

_Кривая улыбка в ответ. О, Макото прекрасно помнила предупреждение Сетсуны. И сказать правду, генерал Нефрит оправдывал ожидания Хранителя Врат Времени. Опасен, тысячу раз опасен. Один голос: низкий, бархатистый, чуть хрипловатый, чего стоил! Хоть прямо сейчас раздевайся и ложись! _

_Однако, откровенно говоря, эффект был не полным. Чего-то не хватало. Мако сама не понимала чего. И не поддавалась на соблазн генерала. _

_- У вас особый голос, Нефрит. Его сразу различишь в толпе. _

_Губы генерала тронула триумфальная улыбка. Кто бы мог подумать, что Внешняя сенши поддастся на его чары? Следовало закрепить успех, а потом… Кто знает?.._

_Он чуть ли не мгновенно переместился за спину принцессы, обнял ее за узенькую талию, прошелся губами по шее..., втянул запах пота и… решил, что девушке не помешает ванна. _

_Макото, на долю секунду пребывавшая в шоке, вырвалась из его объятий и в несколько шагов оказалась на безопасном расстоянии от чересчур скорого на действия землянина. _

_- Генерал. – Ледяная ярость буквально заморозила шатена на месте. – Я не хотела бы видеть вас в радиусе двадцати метров в ближайшие сто лет. – С этими словами Юпитер-химе исчезла в провале портала._

_Нефрит долгую минуту стоял неподвижно, пока не услышал одинокие аплодисменты. _

_- Доброе утро, Зойсайт. – Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы предсказать личность насмешника._

_Разуметься, аплодировать мог и Джедайт, но Зой его «любит» больше._

_- Доброе ли, Неф? – Пропела рыжая зараза королевского двора Земли. – Не твои ли… хммм… ухаживания только что отвергли? – Хрустальный смех и вихрь лепестков сакуры. – Впрочем, ты сам виноват. Нашел к кому подъезжать. Нет бы, выбрать кого-то из иннеров. – Тут ясные зеленые глаза на миг закрыло облачко мрака. – Только вот не смей и глядеть в сторону… Марс. Она моя. – И зеленоглазый со смешком тоже исчезает. _

_Лишь одинокие лепестки сакуры летают в воздухе._

_Нефрит мрачно усмехается. Аутер химе еще запросит у него прощения. Но потом. А пока, синие глаза многообещающе сверкают, на очереди Марс._

_- Что за фигня? – В который раз спросил пустоту принц Земли._

_Эндимион не понимал ничего. Но с ним явно что-то произошло. Нечто донельзя странное. Принц тупо уставился на розу, в очередной раз волшебным образом появившуюся в его руке. _

_Лицо юноши скрывала полумаска. На голове оказалась высокая шляпа, а плечи накрывал плащ. Эндимион в жизни так бы не оделся. Даже на маскарад. _

_- Примеряете новый наряд? – В дверях его комнаты стояла вошедшая без стука (!) принцесса Урана._

_Эндимион сжал руки в кулаки. Ему сейчас только Внешних не хватало. Но, кажется, Харука была одна. Даже без своей «второй половинки» - принцессы Нептуна. Странно. Что нужно аутер от землянина?_

_- Скорее он примеряет меня. – Он отбросил розу, которая прицельно полетела в сторону и, успев рассечь часть штор, вонзилась в стену._

_Принцу Земли внезапно поплохело. Он ничего не понимал. Более того, он совершенно ничего не желал понимать. Сейчас ему просто хотелось выпить._

_- Точно сказано..., сенши Земли. – С какой-то смесью злорадства, ярости и отчаяния усмехнулась принцесса._

_Секунда. _

_- Я… ослышался?_

_- Вы не представляете, как бы мне самой этого хотелось. Но отныне вы – сенши Земли, Таксело Камен. Согласитесь, глупо называть вас «сейлор». В любом случае, отныне вы замыкаете круг иннеров, завершая пятерку. – Она повернулась, чтобы уйти._

_- Ваше Высочество, стойте! Зачем вы пришли?_

_Она на секунду обернулась._

_- Чтобы понять, кого мы приняли в свои ряды. _

_Я буду сниться тебе после смерти,_

_Под маской желтого шелка._

_Я очень тихо сыграю на флейте,_

_И очень недолго._

_Слова сами собой возникали в голове Металлии. Всякий раз…_

_А ты пытайся в какой-то ответ_

_Интерпретировать звуки._

_(Я очень тихо играю на флейте._

_На грани слуха)._

… _Всякий раз, когда он смотрел на портрет девяти девушек и недавно возникшего на холсте молодого мужчины в маске. _

_Сенши Солнечной системы. Металлия чуть улыбнулся. Сенши Солнечной системы и принцесса Серенити, возможная Сейлормун. _

_А на востоке восходит коллапс._

_Пойдем посмотрим украдкой;_

_Чтоб не увидел случайно кто нас,_

_Несу я флейту в сухих птичьих лапках._

_Он проводит пальцем по лицу одной из них. _

_- Де-е-евочка… - Протяжно, неповторимо нежно. Страшно._

_Играю музыку с легкой гнильцой,_

_Сбивая дыхание;_

_Под желтой маской упрятав лицо,_

_Под желтой тканью._

_Не зная нот, подбираю на слух_

_Мелодию вивисекций,_

_На грязном каменном страшном полу_

_Усевшись с флейтой чудесной._

_В глазах танцуют искры безумия. Скулы сводит от знакомой боли. Кровь тонким ручьем стекает из носа. Но мужчина не замечает ее. Как и всегда в подобных случаях._

_Шелк, шелк, лицо мое скрой,_

_Оставив глаз угольки._

_Коллапс восходит черной звездой,_

_И бездны его глубоки._

_Стук в двери. Глаза Металлии широко распахиваются, слепо глядя в направлении шума. Кровь медленно, нехотя, останавливается. _

_Я прячу в себе такую же тьму_

_Под маской желтого шелка,_

_Лицо собрав себе самому_

_Из костяных осколков._

_Секунда. _

_Маг приходит в себя. Пальцы пытаются стереть красное с лица, но кровь лишь больше размазывается. Боль уходит._

_- Войдите. – Голос холоден и спокоен, как и привыкли слышать слуги Берилл._

_Вошедший мужчина старается не смотреть в лицо Главного Мага своей повелительницы. Металлию при дворе Берилл боялись гораздо больше королевы, хотя тот всегда был идеально вежлив со слугами и придворными, и никого **пока** не убил. _

_- Вы вызывали меня, милорд?_

_Руки Металлии чуть дрожат. Глаза не отрываются от портрета. Кровь подсыхает на смертельно-белом лице._

_- Завтра в полдень на Землю пребывает Главная Жрица Геи. Я хочу видеть ее здесь. – Пауза. – Живой. _

_- Да, милорд. – Дверь за мужчиной закрывается очень мягко, почти незаметно._

_Дрожащие пальцы размазывают загустевшую, было, кровь по лицу девушки на портрете._

_Я мифологию вновь воссоздам,_

_Маску подставив югу._

_Слушай, как по антарктическим льдам_

_Пробиралась тайком Кали-Юга___

 стихи взяты из книги Натальи Игнатовой «Врагов выбирай сам»


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

- Зачем ты вернула химе в Школу Магии? – Хитер Томпсон, казалось, купалась в лучах утреннего солнца. – Так она будет далеко от Нефрита.

Сесиль задумчиво улыбнулась.

- А зачем ты предупредила Кайла? Ты же знаешь, что из этого ничего хорошего не получается.

Гранатовые глаза закрываются на долгую минуту. Загорелая кожа чуть бледнеет. Хранительница Врат никогда не забудет прошлую ошибку.

- Сесиль, ответь на мой вопрос. Пожалуйста.

Фрейлина спокойна, как сфинкс. Сатурн умела контролировать свои чувства. Будь иначе, это слишком дорого бы обошлось остальным людям. Большая сила – большая ответственность.

- Все меняется… - Хрипловатые нотки рождаются в горле Главной Советницы. – Да, химе любила генерала Нефрита в прошлом. Ты уверена, что подобное повториться в настоящем?

Секунда. Девочка кивает в ответ. Да, такой поворот возможен. Металлия, да ведь Кайл встречался с Реджиной! Кунсайт с Рей! Она не сразу поверила, когда впервые услышала данный слух. Позже принц подтвердил все, попросив разрешение на брак у короля. Немыслимо. Ужасающе. Но реально.

- Ты права.

- Твоя очередь отвечать, Сатурн.

- Я не ты. Мне позволено предупреждать. И да, это повлияет на будущее, разумеется, – Лавандовые глаза вспыхивают мрачным пламенем. – Но не в той мере.

_- Зой, ты знаешь о приглашении виконта Грея?_

_- Ты говоришь о?.._

_- О приезде Главной жрицы Геи, конечно! Ты представляешь, каким потрясающим должен быть ритуал теперь! – в голосе златовласого генерала звучал чистейший восторг. _

_Хотару, проходившая мимо апартаментов землян, застыла на месте. Значит, генералы являются частыми гостями на … праздниках в честь богини? Впрочем, не удивительно, учитывая слухи о природе этих двоих, особенно о Джедайте. Аморальные извращенцы. Лицо принцессы чуть не перекосилось от отвращения. _

_Мужчины. Земляне._

_- Генералы, я верно поняла, что в ближайшие дни на Землю пребывает жрица Геи?_

_Неправильно. Да, и химе никого по головке не погладит за излишнюю опеку, но межгалактический скандал Внешний Круг не привлекал. Если кто-нибудь узнает о том, чье лицо скрывается за маской жрицы… _

_- Хммм… Да. – Джедайт поймал себя на вполне объяснимом желании застыть в шоковом столбняке: с ними говорила аутер-химе! Сама, по своему желанию!_

_Положительно, что-то сдохло в лесу, что-то невообразимо большое. Интересно, чем визит жрицы привлек принцессу Сатурна? Над этим стоило задуматься. Надо уметь использовать слабости и нужды врагов в свою пользу, а на **данный момент** Внешний Круг далеко не пылал дружескими чувствами к Земле. _

_- Дело в том, что кое-кто из нас давно хотел посмотреть на ритуалы в честь богини. Они отправятся с вами, с вашего позволения. – Легкая улыбка и продолжение путешествия в прошлом направлении._

_Генералы настороженно глядели вслед принцессе. Внешний Круг явно что-то имел на уме. Но что!_

- Девочки, это Реджина Блейд, лучшая предсказательница в городе. Редж, перед тобой Кристина Палэ и Марина Крейн, ученицы Школы Магии.

Высокая блондинка и ее подруга стояли слишком близко друг к другу на взгляд оракула, но данный факт не имел никакого значения. Что действительно представляло интерес, так это странное чувство узнавания. Словно… словно юные маги фигурировали в видениях и снах предсказательницы.

Реджина была рада за Мирей. Девушка обладала слишком большим потенциалом для участи обычной воровки, хоть и профессиональной. И зеленоглазая явно довольна резким поворотом в собственной судьбе. Но… что-то было не в порядке.

- Рада знакомству.

Что-то происходит не так. Реджина сама себе удивлялась: она не имела привычки строить пустые иллюзии и бояться своей же тени.

Внезапно она поняла причину загадочного беспокойства: юные маги держались так, будто… были готовы собственными телами прикрыть красноголовую воровку от любой опасности.

- Взаимно. – Промолвила изящная красавица с ниспадающими за линию плеч волнами бирюзовых волос.

Угрюмая блондинка лишь коротко кивнула в ответ, не отрывая от нее настороженного взора.

Мирей, не замечая ничего вокруг себя, спокойно вошла внутрь дома. Реджина же чуть приотстала, пропуская Кристину и Марину вперед.

Подруга явно во что-то себя впутала. Снова. Брюнетка еле слышно выругалась. Ситуация складывалась непонятная, оттого более пугающая, чем могла бы быть на самом деле. И вот что любопытно: юные маги сами не замечали, как себя ведут по отношению к Мирей! Словно, Реджина закусила губу, словно для них это так же естественно как дыхание!

Как и для Мирей. Девушка, занимаясь столь опасным делом, как воровство, обычно была более наблюдательна. Теперь же она словно перепоручила всю ответственность в этом направлении на Палэ и Крейн.

_Аутеры тренировались. Коса Смерти сплелась в тесном объятии с Ключом от Врат Времени. Зеркало Нептуна едва успевало отражать яростные атаки Космического Меча. _

_Они не шутили. Принцессы Внешнего Круга сражались так, будто перед ними стоял враг. _

_Рей чуть вздрогнула. Внешний Круг и его сенши… Иногда, нет, почти всегда ей приходили в голову мысли о возможном психическом расстройстве аутер-химе. Как можно всю жизнь посвящать воинскому искусству!.._

_- Твердь, разверзнись!_

… _Воинскому и… магическому. _

_- Хммм… Неплохо. _

_Рей развернулась. Рядом стоял генерал Джедайт. Синие глаза его внимательно наблюдали за тренировкой аутеров. Ни принцессы, ни их лидер, стоящая на противоположной стороне боевой арены, не обратили никакого внимания на прибытие генералов и остальных иннеров. _

_- Что ж… Думаю, места хватит. Как вы считаете, Кунсайт? – При взгляде сенши Венеры на принца Луны Рей внезапно захотелось вырвать, такое восхищение наполняло его. _

_Она никогда не поймет концепцию любви. Зачем!.. Неужели человеку нравиться зависеть от кого бы то ни было!.. Выходило, что да. Нет, люди все-таки сумасшедшие. Мазохисты несчастные. _

_- Действительно. Итак, разбиваем вас на пары. Я буду наблюдать. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то выдержит поединок со мной, тем более жалость мне не присуща…_

_Самодовольный шовинист. _

_- … Ами – Джедайт, Рей – Зойсайт, Минако – Нефрит. Баланс сил соблюден. _

_Рей внимательно взглянула на своего спарринг-партнера. Тонкий, почти хрупкий, с этим дурацким золотисто-рыжим хвостом… И все же не абы кто, а личный телохранитель Эндимиона. _

_Что ж, она справиться. В конце концов, он всего лишь мужчина. _

- Нет.

Люсьен Шико устало улыбнулся. Он знал, что так будет. В конце концов, он замахивался не на абы кого, а на принцессу Миранду, кузину наследника престола.

Они провели анализ. Амели рассчитала все возможные вероятности. Да, шанс был. Крохотный, несчастный, всего в 0,001, но он существовал. Неужели Его Величество полагается на это!

Выходит, что да. Глупо, но как… по-человечески. Цепляться за соломинку в надежде что выплывешь, не обращая внимания на бревно рядом.

- Хорошо, Ваше Величество. Но… вы были предупреждены мной.

- Вон!

Люсьен уходил с подчеркнуто прямой спиной. Не сгибался, не лебезил, замаливая свою «вину». В конце концов, он действительно предупредил короля.

На лице звездочета мелькнула усмешка. Пусть король ничего не делает. Пусть. Но он не собирается плыть по течению, глядя, как его постепенно затягивает в водоворот.

Ему, разумеется, понадобится помощь. Амели, возможно, принц, если только он согласится… Все-таки схема «один против государства» заранее убийственна, а он совсем не камикадзе.

_Жаль, что в противницы ему не досталась Марс или даже Юпитер, хотя шансы продержаться против Внешней не оценивались им слишком уж высоко. Все-таки, наверное, не зря именно они защищают всю их систему, а не те же иннеры. _

_Нефрит, криво улыбаясь, смотрел на свою противницу. Лидер Внутренних сенши, Венера. Блондинка. Очень, просто чудовищно похожая на Серенити девушка. Но не сейчас, перед предстоящим боем. Хмм… Тренировка, не тренировка, но девочка относится к этому действительно серьезно. _

_Краем глаза он заметил уже начавших свое противостояние принцессу Марса и Зойсайта. Что ж, ни один из них никогда не отличался особым терпением. _

_Джедайт и Меркури напряженно следили друг за другом, не совершая и попытки напасть на противника. Аналитики, Аматерасу их возьми!_

_- Луч Венеры! – Нефрит успел увернуться лишь в последний момент, да и то не слишком удачно – еще миллиметр и он получил бы больше, чем дыру в курке. _

_Зло выругав себя: нечего думать о постороннем, он вынул из «воздуха» полупрозрачный голубой меч. Звезды – его покровители. Они **никогда** не оставят генерала без защиты._

_Не сказать, что Нефрит не умел использовать заклинания, нет. Просто землянин не любил их. Схватка магов слишком… легка. Убить кого-то гораздо труднее, когда смотришь ему в глаза. _

_Нефрит презирал легкие пути._

_Венера улыбнулась и в свою очередь достала меч. Хммм… в отличие от Урануса блондинка носила простой прямой клинок. Двуручник-катана. Тяжело. _

_Он не первый меч Земли, не первая шпага, не Кунсайт и не Зойсайт. Впрочем, сравнивать кого-то с Принцем Совершенным… Нефрит невольно ухмыльнулся. Да, он не достиг уровня старших друзей и коллег, но никто не говорил, что он получил звание личного телохранителя и генерала за красивые глазки._

_- Зачем ты завернулся в эту тряпку? – Фиолетовые губы королевы пренебрежительно скривились. – Маг в плаще с глубоким капюшоном – невыносимая пошлость, ты не находишь?_

_Металлия чуть усмехнулся. Он промолчит о стиле самой Берилл, не стоит о грустном, но здесь владычица Темного Королевства попала в точку. Его пробный имидж - ошибка._

_- И как продвигаются планы по уничтожению Серебряного Альянса? – Королева нежно провела ладонью по шару палантира. _

_Главный Маг намек понял. О несдержанности характера Берилл ходили легенды. И не только в пределах Темного Королевства. Разумеется, он предполагал, что победа сидящей на троне женщины вовсе не так неоспорима, как ей кажется, но какова цена?.. Нет, Металлия предпочитал оставаться в тени. До поры, до времени…_

_- Я приказал захватить Главную жрицу Геи. – Церемонный поклон. – Завтра она прибывает в Земное Королевство. _

_Главная жрица Геи… Вот уж кто действительно пропитался пошлостью: маска и плащ с глубоким капюшоном, которые, Аматерасу не даст соврать, никогда не снимаются на людях. _

_- Зачем она нам? Жрица богини-шлюхи, пусть и Главная? _

_Королева не раз слышала о ритуалах богини Земли, а значит и плодородия. Чем они заканчивались, она также имела счастье знать. Тьфу, мерзость какая! Берилл чуть не сплюнула на мраморный пол от отвращения, но вовремя вспомнила о том, что это **ее** дворец. Гадить же в собственном доме… _

_- Она очень влиятельна во Внешнем Круге, Ваше Величество. Если же принять во внимание и метод воздействия на королевскую семью Земли… - В голосе мага звучало предвкушение. – Женщина открывает перед нами широкие возможности. _


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

_Разумеется, она не могла не заметить взгляда Марс. Рей, поправила себя Минако через секунду, ее зовут Рей, не Марс. Она должна заставить себя привыкнуть к восприятию иннеров как нечто большее, чем подчиненных. _

_Но, принцесса позволила себе легкую улыбку, это не препятствует будущему наказанию черноволосой мужененавистницы! _

_**Так легко**… По ее телу внезапно пробежала легкая дрожь. Она так легко признала превосходство принца Луны… Минако бросила взгляд украдкой на Старшего генерала Земли. Кунсайт на нее даже не смотрит. Он ни разу не выразил восхищения или даже привязанности по отношению к ней. Только легкий интерес. Временами. _

_Когда… когда он успел обрести такую власть над всем ее существом! Внезапно захотелось закричать. От ярости. От отчаяния. От разочарования. _

_Почему! Аматерасу! Почему он так холоден и равнодушен к ней! Она привыкла, Минако настолько привыкла к бесконечным комплиментам, поклонникам, что осаждали ее на каждом бале, забрасывали горой букетов и сладостей, что… растерялась. Принцесса Венера считала мужчин игрушками, послушными и легко управляемыми; игрушками, что так легко выбросить всякий раз, когда они надоедают. Почему он не следует ее правилам?.._

_- … Минако – Нефрит. Баланс сил соблюден. _

_Она подняла взгляд на стоящего перед ней человека. Синеглазый смазливый разбавляющий команду блондинов единственный шатен в числе телохранителей, что, по слухам, так любит звезды. Значит, она не достойна большего? Выходит, принцесса Венера не в силах сражаться с** самим** Старшим генералом?.._

_По ее лицу пробежала и мгновенно_ _исчезла не замеченная никем страшная улыбка. _

_- Луч Венеры!_

- Кайл.

Ее лицо уткнулось в его грудь: выше она просто не доставала. Губы Миранды сами собой растянулись в блаженной улыбке. Лед и мята. **Его** запах.

Она любила его, сколько себя помнит. Гордый принц, что всегда казался таким далеким. Наследник престола.

- Миранда… - Его жесткая ладонь мягко проводит по ее белокурой макушке.

Кайл. Она так давно хотела испытать это, его ласку. **Ее** мужчина. Разве это не справедливо? Она, Минако, **всегда** любила его, в отличие от какой-то… уличной гадалки. Почему Кайл должен достаться ей?..

- Миранда. Я люблю тебя.

Ее руки собственнически обхватывают его. Миранда никогда не выпустит своего мужчину. Она никуда не позволит ему уйти.

… Продолжая блаженно улыбаться, принцесса перевернулась на другой бок и тихо засопела.

_Землянин напротив чуть улыбается, оставляя холод в синих глазах. Ами насторожена, напряжена до кончиков пальцев. Мастер Иллюзий, слабейший в группе генерал. Но… как и в ее случае, его нельзя сравнивать с остальными. Возможно, магия – не сильнейшая черта обоих, но ведь есть еще и интеллект. И, в ее случае, кое-какие «плюсы» сенши Меркурия. _

_Юпитер дал своему воину крылья. Уранус, как сенши неба, скорее всего также обладает способностью к полету. Нептун дышит под водой. Плутон может повернуть время вспять. Сатурн, как ни странно, исцеляет прикосновением рук. Сенши Марса – ясновидцы. Венера способна читать сердца людей. Воин Луны – возвращать к жизни. Меркурий же… _

_Ами выбрасывает руку вперед, позволяя ледяным иглам свободно вылететь из-под ногтей в направлении Джедайта. Меркурий дает своему сенши практически идеальное оружие, которое рождается и умирает по воле своего создателя, которое невозможно обнаружить, потому что оно – часть ее тела. _

_Воин Мудрости и Льда. Сила ее не в мощности атак, а в их непредсказуемости и коварстве. Туман, Иглы Холода, визионер… Никто не умеет ударить в спину так, как сенши первой планеты от Солнца. _

_Иглы пронзают беспомощное тело генерала, и тот мешком валится на землю. Она выиграла. Ами, чуть улыбаясь, направляется к поверженному противнику, отмахнувшись от тревожного колокольчика где-то на грани разума. _

_- Генерал Джедайт. – Принцесса Меркурия смотрит в лицо златовласого землянина, которое… начинает исчезать!_

_- Ксо!_

_Слишком поздно. К горлу прижат тонкий стилет, и Ами ощущает дыхание противника на своей шее, когда холодный голос шепчет в ухо:_

_- Вы забыли, что я Мастер Иллюзий, милая леди. _

**- **Девушка, я ваш хочу! Смею ли я надеяться на взаимность?

Амели Синклер искренне не понимала, каким образом она позволила вытащить себя в очередной клуб одним своим другом, который, кстати говоря, на данный момент бесстыже приставал к очередной девице в широком поясе. Помощница придворного астролога чуть покраснела. Право, назвать **это** юбкой она не могла.

С Джейсоном Джайлзом она познакомилась около года назад. Рядовой гвардеец попытался приударить за ней. К недолгому разочарованию блондина, его ухаживания остались безответными. Она уже любила Люсьена тогда.

Интересно, как он? Сегодня, придворный звездочет и астролог отправился к Его Величеству по поводу выявившегося прогноза будущего. Весьма мрачного, откровенно говоря.

Признаться, Амели в это не слишком верила. Она всегда считала астрологию лженаукой. Звезды знают все! Это невозможно. Звезды – всего лишь огромные тела плазмы во внешнем космосе, производящие или же производившие энергию через процесс термоядерного синтеза, не более.

- Амели? Что ты тут делаешь?

Люсьен. Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности. Звездочет здесь? И он… пьян?

- Я здесь с другом. – Синеволосая голова неопределенно мотнулась в предполагаемом направлении Джейсона.

Если звездочет пьян, значить не все прошло гладко. Амели огорченно покачала головкой. Она знала, что результат разговора был очень важен для Шико.

- У тебя есть бой-френд? – Шатен тяжело оперся о стойку бара. – Ты мне не сказала об этом.

- А я была обязана? – тонкие брови сердито сошлись у носа.

Пьяный Люсьен вел себя… не как обычный. Откуда эти неожиданные вопросы и… Амели показалось или в его голосе звучали собственнические нотки?

- Нет. Разумеется, нет. Амели… Ты проводишь меня до дома?

Это вопрос или предложение, пронеслось в ее голове цинично. Нет. Нет! Люсьен не такой. Ее начальник хороший человек, и сейчас он пьян, ему требуется помощь. Она не добрая самаритянка, но этот клуб девушке уже все равно опротивел.

Амели обшарила пространство взглядом. Джейсона поблизости не наблюдалось. Что ж, в таком случае она просто оставит ему сообщение через бармена.

- Пошли. Где ты живешь?

_- Красиво, Эндимион-сан. Вы очень ловкий. Кажется, что вы сенши с рождения! – Принцесса Луны восторженно захлопала в ладоши. _

_Землянин признательно и чуть разочарованно улыбнулся. Принц знал, что слова невесты неправда. В конце концов, он видел тренировки его генералов и, краем глаза, аутеров. Он бы посмотрел побольше, но Кунсайт не позволил: настало время занятий. _

_Тренировался принц Земли пока индивидуально, отдельно от остальных иннеров. Их уровни слишком разнились. В другое время принца гоняли его же телохранители. Эндимион редко выигрывал. Он не привык сражаться тростью и розами. _

_- Это так удивительно… - Огромные глаза Серенити затуманились. – Мужчина-сенши. Так… непривычно. Но… мне нравится. Вы… вы ведь будете меня защищать? _

_Она так… наивна и открыта. Совсем не похожа на земных придворных дам. Признаться честно, эти черты лунной принцессы приводили землянина в особый восторг. _

_- Разумеется. Обещаю всегда защищать вас, моя принцесса. Даже ценой собственной жизни. _

_Щечки Серенити мигом окрасились в розовый цвет. Девушка смущенно спрятала лицо в ладонях. Правда, через секунду уже раздался ее приглушенный ответ:_

_- Не надо. Я слишком люблю вас, чтобы потерять навсегда. _

- …Что! Сколько раз можно повторять, что я никакой не… - Пунцовое лицо Зейна Стэнфорда смертельно побледнело, - … не гей? – Последние слова парень почти прошипел. – Нет, объявление было ошибкой, шуткой… Металлия! Какого черта! Я не собираюсь менять свои… кхммм… предпочтения. Оставьте меня в покое! – трубка полетела в стенку.

Кряк.

Джейсон Джайлз с изумлением и насмешкой наблюдал за своим другом. Огневик отвечал на телефонные звонки неизвестных все короткие полчаса с начала их встречи.

- Я не хочу ванну с шампанским и розги из роз. Я устал от предложений «веселья» с плетками. Я никого не желаю называть господином или рабом. – Юный маг смотрел куда-то сквозь королевского гвардейца. – И я уверен, что я не гомо.

Ситуация была… сложная. И смех, и слезы, как говорится. И внешность Зейна, юноши хрупкого и изящного, не помогала. Хех. Джейсон усмехнулся. Да, он сам подумал, что рыжий маг принадлежит к ошибкам природы при первой их встрече! Нет, он ничего не имел против гомосексуалистов. Просто, природа действительно иногда ошибается. Другое дело, что происходит это не настолько часто, как можно поду мать, глядя на всякие парады «голубых».

- Ошибка? – Золотистая бровь скептически изогнулась. – Скорее чья-то очень… неудачная шутка.

Он сумел вывести друга из транса. В изумрудных глазах мага загорелись злые огоньки. Кому-то придется плохо.

- Хе. – Уголок рта Зейна приподнялся. – Я страшно зол, и мстя моя страшна. Джейсон… - Вкрадчивые нотки в голосе друга гвардейцу не понравились. – Я знаю, кто способен на подобное. И ты мне поможешь достойно ответить на удар. – Просто злые огоньки обрели маниакальный блеск. – Помнишь воровку, о которой ты рассказывал? – Джейсон настороженно кивнул. – Ты должен арестовать ее. По подозрению в воровстве. Пусть посидит несколько суток в камере. Кажется, стандартный срок – 48 часов? Потом, разумеется, отпусти ее. Типа, ошибочка вышла, мисс, извиняемся. Но ты обязан найти ее и арестовать.

- Зейн, ты понимаешь, что ты говоришь? Это незаконно. Я не имею права на подобное.

- Джей, посмотри на меня. Мне не дают ни спать, ни есть, ни учиться. Металлия, на меня уже смотрят с насмешкой! И я должен это спокойно сносить? – В воздухе запахло горелым. – **Каждый** обязан получить по делам своим. И Совиньи, демоны ее побери, не исключение!

- Хорошо. – Джейсон согласился с трудом, но Зейн здесь был прав: девочка увлеклась. – Я найду и арестую ее. Только не ожидай ничего большего.

Стэнфорд лишь зло усмехнулся.

_Кто бы мог подумать, что они с принцессой Меркурия, начав позже всех, закончат раньше? _

_- Ну, как? _

_Кунсайт, не отрывая взгляда от боя аутеров, ответил:_

_- Очевидная победа при слишком долгом анализе. Ты чересчур долго думаешь, Джед. Тебе повезло, что твоя противница тоже этим страдает. _

_Как всегда, от Кунсайта редко дождешься доброго слова. Другое дело, что Старший генерал никогда не забывал поделиться советами, которые с завидной постоянностью оборачивались весьма полезными в будущем. _

_- Учту. – Джедайт задумчиво обвел взглядом арену. – Как тебе Внешние?_

_- Они не открываются полностью. И их принцесса… избрала ту же тактику, что и я. _

_- Хочешь сказать, что аутеры предпочитают не раскрывать все свои секреты перед ничтожными землянами?_

_Лунный принц и земной генерал холодно взглянул на подчиненного. Джедайт вернул его с кривой усмешкой. Жизнь с Кунсайтом вызывает иммунитет даже к его патентным «Взглядам Смерти», как окрестил их Зойсайт. _

_- Я хочу сказать, что они скрывают свои секреты перед возможными противниками, землянами и иннерами. _

_Джедайту внезапно стало трудно дышать. Он знал о противостоянии Внутреннего и Внешнего Кругов, но эта «холодная» война казалась ему… вечной. Генерал искренне считал, что дело так и будет ограничиваться мелкими интригами и подколками. Теперь же… ситуация требовала анализа. _

_Он новыми глазами обвел сражающихся воинов. Потенциальные противники… пока. _


End file.
